


Collision

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden I, Suikoden II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up on the run, Gremio didn't know much of love. That is, until one unexpected encounter with the great general's son would change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

The Banner Village was so incredibly peaceful it was hard to believe that they were grazing a war zone. Conflicts rarely broke out, and everyone seemed to know and like one another. When he and Tir arrived a year ago they were welcome with open arms. The children were quite fond of his young master, insisting that they play games like catch the ball, and hero. One boy in particular, Ko, was fond of the hero game. He dressed up like the legendary Master Riou, whose army was at war against Highland to the far north. Gremio was relieved that the war never spread down this far. He wasn't sure what he'd do if that horrible Luca Blight came here, though he doubted that would happen. This was too far south, not to mention remote. It would be exerting way too much effort for nothing, especially since The Toran Republic was right next door, and that long-time foe was a force to be reckoned with.

Well, more than anything Gremio hoped that no more awful wars came their way. His Young Master's heart was already wounded, though not beyond repair. He tried to keep his wits about him, though the truth was that he could hardly smile anymore. He was much too young and kind for all of the burdens that were dumped upon his shoulders, one of which he couldn't escape no matter where he went. That was the cursed Soul Eater rune that he carried. Like Ted, he would have to wander the world for eternity, or until the rune chose another host. His responsibility was simply awful, and the worst part about it was that Gremio wouldn't be around forever to protect his young master. For all he knew his time with Tir may end up being a mere snapshot in the long life he had ahead of him. It was an idea that Gremio found hard to swallow. Who could have ever guessed he would end up like this? That small boy he found dashing and defenseless in the woods west of Lenankamp all those years ago.

Twelve years, to be precise. At the time Gremio was nothing more than a wanderer taking on odd jobs. He was adept at many things, having spent most of his life serving on an awful pirate ship. For as long as he remembered he had to cook and clean for the crew in order to live, and he had to learn to defend himself. Some of the prisoners like himself were warriors, one of which was a dwarf that taught him the proper way to wield an axe. Another was a woman who knew every style of martial arts that he could possibly image. She'd cook and clean all right, but she wouldn't let those filthy pirates have their way with her. She went by the name Liira, and the dwarf was Fuma. When the crew was asleep out on the open sea Liira and Fuma would train the prisoners, so that together they could revolt against the pirates and escape captivity once and for all. Training went well, and although the guards were too stupid to figure out that Liira had been lining their dinner ale with sedatives all along, the captain eventually caught on.

Where the captain took pleasure in subduing women he thought were strong, Liira was anything but submissive. She even laughed out loud just before first mate Johann took an axe to her neck. The sick, wet crack against the crate and the sound of her frustrated laughter would resonate though Gremio's head for the rest of his life. In that moment he had never felt so broken. His head may as well have exploded. Liira took him in, protected him, snuck him bread when he thought he'd starve to death, held him when he was cold, and showed him what it meant to love. He had never loved before. He had vague fragments of memories about a life he may have had before being abducted by pirates. There was a mother and a father, a nice lush house, a fire place, a piano, and the overall environment was peaceful and content, though it all felt like a dream. Then all of that was enveloped in flame. Whether it was a dream or a memory Gremio did not know. What he did know was what was right in front of him, and what he saw was the head of the first person whom he'd ever truly loved roll.

The emotion that followed was maddening. He remembered yanking himself from the grip of the guards, picking up the first blunt object that he could find, and charging straight for the captain. The sheen of the captain's sword and a burning pain in his heart were the last things he remembered with clarity. He would either avenge Liira, or die, the latter being the only remotely plausible of the two options. He was small, outnumbered, and consumed by rage, though none of that mattered. Nothing mattered. In that instant he was killed by the captain, rather knocked aside and assumed dead. He was tossed overboard broken and defeated along with Liira's headless body.

One of the many things Liira had taught him was that life was a one-way path. All he could do was go forward. Go forward and live the life you believe in. She believed in never giving up. Never conceding to the role of "prisoner" or "damsel in distress" as the captain desired. Gremio, too, had something to accomplish. He never had the chance to go forward. He never had the chance to live a life beyond captivity. A life that he believed in. His life wasn't over yet. He didn't want to die, so rather than sink he swam and he swam, and along the way he must have found a piece of drift wood because he didn't drown.

By some miracle he ended up on an island just south of the Scarlet Moon Empire, having been rescued by an old man fishing. That man was a retired old doctor who nursed him back to health, a doctor that was so old he literally spent his last days monitoring Gremio's life. He gave the old man's body to the sea and thanked him for his kindness. The home that was left behind was what Gremio called his own for awhile, at least until the old man's heir came by one day and kicked him out. That was a blessing in disguise really. That existence was lonely. Too lonely. The doctor didn't even live long enough to tell Gremio his name. Every plaq and certificate was signed "Dr. L" but that wasn't a name. That wasn't anything. There was nothing for him in this old house. The nearest market wasn't for a thousand paces, and living off of bananas and fish got old, so Gremio tidied himself up in the stream and set off, hoping to find a respectable life to live.

For years he searched for a fulfilling existence. Here and there he worked odd jobs, a variety of them, from assisting inn keeps with the cooking and cleaning, to assisting travelers across dangerous routes. It was work, but he still couldn't help but feel something was missing. He had money, he had skills, he had the clothes on his back, he had a brand new battle axe, and he had his life. What he didn't have were friends, family, or a place to call home. The only friends he ever had were all dead. The only family he ever had may as well have been a dream. He had no home. He didn't even know if "Gremio" was his real name, or if that was just something the pirates called him.

In any case, he wandered north hoping to find more work. It wasn't the life he wanted, but it was the only life he knew. Stuck aboard a pirate ship wasn't the life Liira wanted, but she worked hard to keep her resolve and her dignity in tact. Gremio would do the same, and he wouldn't give up until he found exactly what he was looking for.

Gremio traveled north on foot for over a week, and was turned down by every inn he stopped by. The proprietors mistook him for a delinquent given the ghastly scar on his left cheek (a parting gift from the pirate captain) and the tattered state of his clothes. Not to mention the inns just couldn't afford more hands. The employers were more stingy the farther north he went apparently, but he couldn't give up and go back. Even if there were warm beds and food to be had down south, there were also people who could care less about him. It was unnerving. Eventually he ran out of money and provisions, not having much experience in managing them wisely. He did the only thing he could, that was travel by foot in the woods and hope to encounter a rabbit. The men at the fortress of Kwaba had nothing more for him than a snide remark about the state of his clothes, and they looked loaded enough to feed five families. It didn't matter, though. This empire would only encompass so much land. If he kept going he would end up in a new country, and it would most likely be a better one.

He never did make it to the City-State of Jowston, though. After a tough trek through the woods he was about to search for a clearing and call it a night while he could still see his hands in front of him. Those plans were put on hold, though, when the distant scream of a child resonated from the woods. What in the world would a child be doing in the middle of nowhere? More importantly, from which direction had the scream come?

Before he had time to think he heard the scream again, this time coming closer. Gremio ran in the direction of the scream. He heard the screech of talon hawk, followed by a powerful gust. The next thing he knew a strange little boy was flung from the brush and straight into Gremio's chest, knocking him to the ground. That totally bruised a rib, though that was child's play compared to the state the talon hawk was in when Gremio tossed his axe at it. The fiendish bird's head flew clear off. It was weak, though apparently too much for the boy who was bent over sobbing.

"Are you all right?" said Gremio. The impact to the boy's head couldn't have been comfortable, and he was covered in twigs, dirt, cuts, and bruises. Not to mention there were streaks of tears running down his face, and his clothes were in an even more tattered state than Gremio's. Were he not chased in terror by a monster as weak as a talon hawk he'd mistake the boy for a native of the terrane. Stranger things have happened.

In any case, the boy was curled in a ball crying, and for the longest time Gremio's words were not coming through to him. Though the area he was in was a bit snug for his liking, it was still sufficient to build a fire and call it a night. While the terrified boy got his wits about him Gremio stacked some wood and tinder and lit a fire. Just as he got to work on gutting the talon hawk the boy managed to bring his hysteria down to a few sniffles and hiccups. He didn't seem like he was ready to take off anytime soon, which was just fine by Gremio. He was relatively good with children, about as good as with anyone else, but more so he didn't want the boy wandering off into his own death. Clearly he hadn't learned much about self-defense.

"Are you hungry?" Gremio asked, and the boy ducked his head into his arms. "You don't have to be shy. I'll share."

The boy's gaze crawled an inch above his arms, just enough for Gremio to catch his curious little expression. When he smiled, though, the boy tucked his face away again. It seemed he didn't do well around strangers, or the chase shocked him into silence.

Gremio tore a thigh from the talon hawk off and placed it upon a leaf beside the boy. If he was hungry enough he would eventually decide to eat it. Two more bites into his own meal and Gremio could already hear the desperate sound of munching from beside him. The poor kid must have been lost for days. It was a wonder that he was still alive. He must have had one heck of a good pair of running feet.

"If you don't slow down you'll give yourself a tummy ache."

It was too late for that, though. The bone was picked dry and the boy was panting. His gaze was intent upon the remainder of the talon hawk, but he would not speak, nor would he reach for it. Gremio knew typical children to be quite vocal about their desires, but this one seemed to have a difficult time so much as looking at him. His ragged appearance didn't betray his good posture, and the material his clothes were made of suggested that he came from enough money to raise eyebrows. Perhaps the child wasn't looking up at his savior out of respect, though Gremio had hardly done anything worthy of it. Also, there was a certain amount of wisdom that came with being weary of strangers, but Gremio had saved him. At least the boy wasn't eager to run away, or didn't seem to be in any case.

"My name is Gremio," he said, determined to break this massive wall of silence between them. "What is yours?"

"I'm Tir M-McDohl," said the boy in a shaken tone, as though the words themselves caused him pain. Not to mention the breeze in the evening air was starting to pick up. The boy crossed his arms in an effort to keep warm, but refrained from slouching. Could he have been the son of a noble?

"McDohl..." Gremio had heard that name several times in his travels, though it took him a moment to recall the significance of it. He had heard it uttered about in the south, but never really partook in any of the conversations. After all, the military of the Scarlet Moon Empire was its pride and joy. It wasn't uncommon to hear tales of each hero to ever graze the land, but being a foreigner Gremio never took to any of it. The farther north he traveled, the more talk of McDohl there was. The great McDohl. The hero McDohl. The great hero general.

"Surely you don't mean... General Teo McDohl?"

"That's my father," said Tir, finally easing into Gremio's company. The very mention of the great general made the boy swell with pride, though the way he smiled at the mention of his father was short lived. "I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble. Father told me never to wander off, but I just wanted to practice my training. So I left Gregminster while the guards weren't looking, and then I was chased by a monster that was too big for me and got lost."

"...I see. That's quite a story." Gremio was mostly at loss for coherent thought. Of all the random children in the world he could encounter. It wasn't as though Gremio knew much more of Teo McDohl than his name and his fame, but it seemed odd for a man of such high caliber lose track of his own son like this. He wondered briefly if the boy was lying, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, Tir's home was in Gregminster, which was the direction Gremio was headed.

"I've been running away from monsters for a hundred days! I can fight some of the monsters, but not the scary ones."

Gremio doubted Tir could survive a hundred days on his own in the wild if he couldn't even fight a talon hawk. Maybe a week at most, and that was being generous. What struck Gremio as odd was that the boy hadn't been found by now. Surely search parties had been conducted, especially for the son of such an important public figure. In such a nation prided on its excellent forces the children of generals were practically the children of nobles. Given Tir's manners, posture, and education Gremio was rapidly becoming more and more willing to believe that the boy was telling the truth.

This meant Gremio could lose his head were anything to happen to this child, not that he would have left Tir behind had his upbringing been any different. Gremio just had to be on his guard. There was no telling what would happen once the two of them reached Gregminster.

He placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head before Tir.

"You have been through a terrible ordeal. Please allow me to escort you back home."

"You mean it?" said Tir, his eyes wide and in awe of this kind stranger he had the good fortune of bumping into. He had been hoping that it would be his father to rescue him, but he was cold, and hungry, and dirty, and he really missed being at home. Though Teo might yell at him, take his staff away, and tell him to clean his room, it was still better than being chased by hungry monsters and hiding in dark caves with lots of bugs.

"Absolutely. Now help yourself to some more supper. You will need to get your strength up. It should take about two days to-"

Before Gremio could finish his explanation the young master flung his little arms around Gremio's frame, or as much around him as he could. Even if he was the general's son he was still just a child. Gremio knew all too well what it meant to spend a childhood enduring frightful ordeals. He hoped to provide adequate comfort and support to Tir until the end of their short journey. There was no reason for any child to be alone, especially one as sweet as this boy.

Once the moon was well over head, Tir yawned and laid down beside the fire. His little frame was quivering. He had spent night after night with insufficient protection from the cold. It was a wonder that he hadn't caught pneumonia by now. Tir had managed to live this long, so there was plenty to be said for his survival instincts. There was also plenty to be said for his luck. Those would have only gotten him so far, though.

Gremio removed his tattered blue cloak and covered Tir with it. Then he proceeded to spend the rest of his night tending to the fire and keeping his ax handy. Even though a handful of grass tossed into the embers could keep most bugs and monsters away, he wasn't willing to take any chances. He felt strongly compelled to protect this boy in any way that he could. It was in his nature to protect those weaker than himself. There was also no denying that rescuing the child of the great general may come with great rewards, as Gremio was short on both funds and provisions. He had his own well-being to consider as well. Most of all, it was hard to deny just how much of himself he had seen in Tir, aside from one thing. He had no family of his own to return to.

Once the light of dawn broke through the trees Gremio could feel himself relax into what would be a very brief slumber. He trusted that Tir would not wander off on his own at this point, and even if he tried to Gremio kept one ear wide open. It was unlikely, though. Tir seemed very keen on returning home to his father, and he saw what Gremio could do with an ax. The boy would have to be a fool to wander off now.

He would regret his choice to rest once he awoke to a scream. At once he grabbed his ax, and within his peripheral vision he spotted three talon hawks surrounding Tir. He appeared to have tripped over the root of a tree and was only keeping the monsters at bay by flailing his staff at them. Gremio thrust his right hand toward the talon hawks, and in one brisk gust managed to freeze the three of them with his water rune. He then scooped Tir into his arms and dashed through the woods until they had reached the exit. Luckily it wasn't too far off, and any monsters that tried to attack were met with the same frozen fate as the talon hawks.

Gremio was tired, winded, and had exhausted the offensive use of his rune, but they managed to escape at any rate.

"Are you all right?" Gremio asked the terrified boy clutching his tunic. He had been a careless fool. His cloak, which held the last of his flint, potions, map, and potch, was left behind at the campsite. Gremio was turning out to be an exceptionally terrible guardian. What's more, his own survival was quite a bit more on the line thanks to his foolishness. Nevertheless, he sat Tir upon a rock and checked him for injuries.

His ankle was hot and swollen. Probably a sprain from having tripped over that tree root. Gremio tapped into the power of his water rune, which helped bring down the swelling, but there was no way Tir could walk. They had to reach the closest town that they could by nightfall, and only had Gremio's ax as a means of defense. Tir dropped his staff the moment Gremio scooped him up and fled and was very upset about it. He wouldn't just be in trouble with his father, but a man named Master Kai as well.

"Can't we please go back?" asked Tir, tears rolling down his cheeks one after the next. As much as Gremio lamented the loss of his own belongings, particularly the flint and the map, it just wasn't a good idea.

"Absolutely not. We would only get lost, and I am not powerful enough on my own to protect us both. We must concentrate on finding somewhere safe to take shelter before nightfall.

"Please forgive my incompetence, though. This is entirely my fault. Regardless, I will do everything in my power to see you back to Gregminster, even if it costs me my life."

"Gremio... "

Gremio pressed forward with Tir slung over his left shoulder and his ax in his right hand. The monsters of the northern plains were significantly weaker than they were in the south and in the woods. That made his job just the slightest bit more comforting. Gremio was glad that they had reached the end of the woods as early as they had. The sun was just low enough on the horizon that he had a rough idea of which way was east. Plenty of towns resided east of the lake. With any luck he'd find a path for horse drawn carriages that would lead him to a town. He had no potch, but with any luck he could trade free labor for the innkeeper in exchange for a room where Tir could rest.

More than half a day had gone, and the white hot sun blazed overhead while Gremio's mind and body were sizzling. Tir had complained of thirst not too long ago, and Gremio assured him that water was not too far off. It wasn't exactly a lie, because it depended entirely on how one defines "far off." Each step he took was starting to cause him pain, though, and his mouth and throat were dry as a bone. If he didn't find water, or a town soon then he wouldn't be able to travel much farther.

"I see something, Gremio," said Tir. He was already exhausted from having left roughly twenty monsters dead in his path, and his ax was filthy and reeked of blood. He hadn't time to wipe it off, nor had he seen a blacksmith in awhile, and if he continued to neglect doing so he would render his weapon ineffective. Begrudgingly Gremio turned his gaze, expecting to embed the ax into some vile creature's skull once more. However, what he saw instead couldn't possibly be anything other than a mirage. Though if that were the case then why had Tir seen it, too?

"A horse-drawn carriage," said Gremio, betraying himself a bit with how relieved and he sounded. He didn't want to worry the young master into thinking that the situation was hopeless, but it approached that point. At the very least they were near a path that would lead to a town, and if they were even more lucky the cabby would welcome them on board. Simply having a direction to go in now made things so much easier.

"Do you think they'll have water?" said Tir.

"We'll see." Gremio could only hope, and had he reserves of saliva to spare his mouth would be watering at the idea. Not only that, but his stomach was growling and his head was pounding. The dehydration was going to get the better of him sooner or later.

He found the path just in time for the cabby's form to be in sight, and he waved until the man drew the horses to a complete stop. Tir turned his head as far as he could, presumably to see the horses. Children were so simple.

"I do apologize for disturbing you, sir, but which town are you currently headed for and how far off is it?

"Lenankamp, m'boy. Just got back from escortin' some shipwright to Kaku," said the cabby, his massive red beard twitching about in the feeble breeze. "Yeesh, you look like you've seen better days."

"I humbly ask that you allow myself and this child on board until we reach Lenankamp, though I sadly have nothing to offer your kindness but my gratitude."

"Gosh, son. Say no more. There's plenty of room. We'll be there in an hour. Yeehaw!"

What luck. It was wonderful to be off his feet. It made dealing with his thirst, hunger, and exhaustion so much easier, though he couldn't bring himself to sleep, not when Tir was wincing across from him. Gremio examined the boy's ankle once more, and it was hot and angry to the touch. They would have to see a doctor, because Gremio's rune could only help so much. At least it took the edge off. Tir asked Gremio to take a seat next to him, and when he did the small boy clung to his shirt and sniffled. He really was the sweetest child. It was sad that the two of them would soon be separated, but Tir needed his father and Gremio needed to move on. There was nothing here for him in this massive empire.

"I love you, Gremio," said Tir all of a sudden, and it was all Gremio could do to keep from jumping out of his own skin. Frankly he found himself fortunate that this child didn't berate him for his incompetence at every turn. He couldn't fathom what he had done to be regarded so highly, and knew not how to respond to such a thing in words. Instead Gremio tentatively placed his hand upon Tir's head and smiled. Really smiled. It was cathartic and it even brought tears to his eyes. This was the sort of feeling he knew was missing from his life, though sadly it would not last. He and Tir would be separated once they reached Gregminster.

By nightfall the kind cabby dropped Tir and Gremio off at the inn. The basic plan was that Gremio would request a room the young master could rest in while he found a doctor. He had nothing more to offer than free labor, his ax, and the clothes on his back, and the moment he walked through the door with young Tir in his arms he was surrounded with looks of disgust. It wasn't all that uncommon really. He did try to keep as tidy as a vagabond could, but there came a point where the smell overwhelmed the efforts. Still, he had to try.

"I don't offer rooms to beggars," said the innkeeper before Gremio could so much as think. He was a gaunt, rugged man with a mouth drawn into a deep frown. Not the most pleasant person to be running an establishment such as this, but it was their only chance at lodging.

The words to say came to him slowly. Along the way the cabby offered one canteen to Tir and himself, and he insisted that Tir drink most of the water. He was muddled by dehydration, hunger, and strangely enough, a very strong urge to threaten the innkeeper that was so quick to deny them. Tir spent more than enough time in discomfort. Would they really be so foolish as to turn down the son of the great general?

"I don't believe my eyes," said an extravagant, well, Gremio wasn't so sure he was faced with a man at first. His pink plumed hat and a variety of other saturated garments undoubtedly held warrior beneath, for his tone was one of command, and Gremio could do no more than listen. This was undoubtedly another one of the Scarlet Moon Empire's finest, General Milich Oppenheimer, known for his questionable taste in clothing just as well as his battle sense and bloodshed. Gremio swallowed, bracing himself for anything.

Gremio placed Tir on the check in counter just in time for the tip of general Milich's sword to tease his neck. The scene was absolutely barbaric to Gremio, considering that there was a child right before them, though that seemed of little consequence to Milich.

"That's some nerve you have, waltzing in so casually with the child of General Teo McDohl. You, kidnapper, are in for capital punishment."

"What?" said Tir, and that was the last thing Gremio heard that night. Milich had lowered his sword and used his free hand to knock the wind out of his prisoner. The move was so swift that Gremio couldn't quite remember the point where it connected, though the bruise it left behind was rather impressive.

In all honesty, Gremio was not the slightest bit surprised by this conduct. He didn't blame General Milich for coming to such an immediate assumption, because apparently Tir had been missing from the capital for almost eleven days, so he heard. Enough time went by to assume Tir dead, yet because of Teo's influence it must have been just as easy to assume that his son had been kidnapped, so the search continued. He didn't know the story behind Milich's stay in Lenankamp and did not care to. It was irrelevant. Gremio was to be beheaded in three days, capital punishment to the crime of kidnapping. There was no trial. Just inevitable annihilation.

Yet it was so odd that Gremio could still find it in his heart to smile. He was happy. Milich would have Tir returned to his father at once, and all would be well again. Truly Gremio had gotten what he wanted at the end of it all. When Tir told him that he loved him, it was all he needed. He needed to know that his existence meant something to someone, and so he would be able to die content if that's the way it had to be.

He sat in his prison, waiting out the last precious days of his life with thoughts of love. He wondered what it would be like to raise Tir as his own. Gremio never gave detailed thought to what it would be like to have a wife and child of his own, other than it would be a nice and peaceful way to carry out his existence. Now any thoughts of children were just images of Tir laughing and playing, training with his staff, filling his stomach with bread and stew, and growing. He would grow into a fine young man, likely striving to fill the great general's shoes and serve the country. Oh, how dangerous that would be, but he could do it.

He could see a sliver of light crawl along the wall, and a very prominent, cloaked figure strode through the door. Gremio was seated against the wall of his prison cell, tired and slouching with strands hair obscuring his eyes. He wasn't sure who had come to sneer and berate him this time, though it was of no consequence. Before he knew it he would be dead, and this whole ordeal would be nothing but a vague memory.

"You must be Gremio," said the giant man who stopped before his cell. Everything in his stance commanded respect, from his piercing eyes, to his confident posture. Given his sharp features and dark hair, Gremio assumed this man to be Tir's father, the great general. He was as magnificent as the rumors suggested.

"Yes. I am Gremio, sir," he croaked, barely having the energy to keep his eyes open any longer, let alone speak.

"Look into my eyes."

Gremio obeyed, his heart growing cold and painful with each passing second. It was a chore to even breathe in the presence of one who could snap him in two if he so desired, and if he believed that Gremio had kidnapped his son as everyone else had then he might do just that. The most eerie thing about this man was that his gaze suggested no particular emotion, guarding his every thought, betraying nothing. There was no telling what would happen at this very moment.

"Did you kidnap my son?" he asked. As with his expression, his voice also betrayed nothing. He was in complete command of the situation, and Gremio was helpless to do anything other than stare at him in awe, and tell him the truth to the best of his ability.

"I did not," said Gremio. "I found your son in the forest south of Lenankamp. He was being chased by a talon hawk."

"That is a difficult story to believe, though my son tells it the same as you. In fact, he has been beside himself since his return, insisting that I save you."

"I'm glad he made it home." Gremio was so wrought with emotion that he had to break his eye contact with the great general. There was a heavy silence that followed, broken by the click of the prison door. Lost in thought, Gremio had not heard the great general command the guard to release him at once. He was broken from his stupor when Teo personally strolled into the damp cell and extended his hand toward Gremio. He was smiling. He couldn't possibly be willing to let Gremio go, not when general knowledge of Tir's "kidnapping" had undoubted;y spread throughout Gregminster. Things just weren't that simple, yet Teo's presence gave him hope.

"Where are you from, Gremio?" asked Teo, as the two of them exited the prison. The sun above was oppressive in its splendid brightness, and the large town they were heading into was golden, like a land of dreams. "Well?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. And I'm not entirely sure, I'm afraid."

"Neither am I. Your accent is unfamiliar to me. Very well, do you have a home to return to?"

"I... " Gremio's gaze hit the pavement. "... do not."

They walked in silence, Teo content to allow Gremio to marvel in all of the sights as they walked, or so he assumed. In truth, Gremio was lost in a myriad of thoughts, most of which wondering where exactly the great general was leading him. There was still the distinct possibility that he was going to lose his head, and Teo would be delivering the blow personally. His only hope was that this man was not cruel enough to force his son to bear witness to such savagery. Somehow he doubted that much, though he still didn't rule out the possibility of these being his final moments.

Suddenly they were at the entrance to a massive house, one definitely worthy of a man of the great general's stature. Was he perhaps welcome to say one final goodbye to Tir?

They entered the home, and had come through the door to the sound of limping feet bounding through the halls as quickly as they would carry them. Teo told his son not to strain himself on that foot, but Tir was having none of it. He was breathless by the time he came into site, and his eyes lit up like stars the moment he saw Gremio. It was really something else to be so utterly adored. He would hate to have to say goodbye to this.

"Hello, y-young master," said Gremio, waving timidly at the child. His awkward greeting was rewarded with a hug that nearly knocked the wind out of him, and if he didn't know any better he'd swear the General Teo was delighted by this. The tension melted into a pleasant warmth, and Gremio forgot to think of death, leaving, or any other thoughts that plagued him so. All there was at this moment was the person he cared for more than any other in this world.

"There should be clothes and hot water prepared for you, Gremio. Please wash up and meet us for tea," said Teo, trying to pry his son away from his savior. Gremio wasted no time in freshening up, and even tied his hair into a loose ponytail, not quite aware of when it had gotten so long. He was more aware of his anticipation for whatever Teo had in store for him.

He took a deep breath, and met Tir and Teo in the dining area. The three of them were seated at a table large enough for a party, which made the home seem awfully empty in a way. It couldn't possibly just be the two of them. Surely Teo had a wife, though Tir made no mention of his mother in the short time that they were acquainted. Perhaps she had lost her life somehow, though it would be improper to ask such a thing, he knew for sure. Yes, the only proper thing to do in this situation was speak only when addressed.

Which was precisely what he did. Teo asked Gremio once more about his past, and exactly how he had come to Lenankamp with his son. He mentioned that his earliest memories were of being a captive to a pirate ship. He managed to escape when he was around Tir's age, perhaps older. Then for nearly a decade he wandered the country in search of food and shelter. He never stayed in any one town for too long. Admittedly his grasp of time was skewed to the point where he was unaware of his exact age, as well as his place of birth.

From all of what he had to tell Teo about himself, the great general gathered that Gremio was warrior for sure. He lacked discipline, but he was skilled enough to get his son to safety with only the knowledge of nature on his side. Teo also gathered that Gremio assisted innkeepers in the south hundreds of times, thus picked up a variety of domestic skills. Cooking especially caught his attention. Most of all, Teo gathered that Gremio was a lonely person who could not acknowledge his own worth, so he traveled the world in search of it, only to come up woefully empty time and time again.

"I think you should live here, Gremio," said Tir, and where Gremio's heart missed a beat or two, he knew that it would be unfair to even tempt the child with such an impossible idea. It was far too much to ask, and Gremio had done nothing to deserve it really.

Apparently, General Teo thought differently.

"I agree," said the general, voice booming with confidence over this decision. He and Tir were both so quick to trust and welcome Gremio. It was too surreal. "You saved my son. That is the highest you could pay to me and my home. So if you will have it, Gremio, then my home is your home."

Since then, Gremio's entire life was dedicated to serving the McDohl family, particularly Tir. At first, such a kidness was far beyond his realm of understanding. He made sure the home was in working order. That food was on the table every night, and all of Tir's needs were met. There were times when Teo was gone for months at a time, though after almost every long battle he came home with someone new. It was simply in his nature to share what he had with those he deemed worthy. And ever since he had almost lost his son, he felt it necessary to have many sets of eyes on that boy. Gremio got along well with Pahn and Cleo as they joined the family, as it must have been intended to be. Then one day Teo brought home a boy name Ted, and young master couldn't be happier.

That was, until a world under the curse of the Soul Eater rune became his young master's reality, though as long as Gremio had life in his body he swore to help make Tir's existence as happy and fulfilling as he could. Tir was his reason for living, thus he wanted to give his young master a reason to live and smile.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Or, you know, Gremio has some sort of canon backstory I was never aware of, but eh. I like the idea of him on a pirate ship, OK? Also, I hope it's not too obvious, but it took me about two and a half years to finally finish this fic. .;; Oh well.


End file.
